Growing Up is Weird, Falling in Love is Weirder
by Hikuya
Summary: Hiei rules the three worlds and fears no one. But when one brave wolf demoness comes along, what changes will happen? Especially since the girl doesn't even know what she's doing?


Hikuya: Hello my fine peopleses! I'm back, with a vengeance! Not really, just a new story. Boredom does funny things to people, ya know?

Kagura: Who're ya talkin' to?

Hikuya: All of the fine people who are going to read my story.

Kagura: I dun see anyone. You've finally lost it.

Hikuya: Lost what? I didn't realize that I had lost something. What did I lose?

Kagura: Your mind.

Hikuya: Oh! No dear, that's been lost for a long, long time. Ran away actually. I mean, it used to call to let me know how it was doing, but it doesn't even send a letter anymore! starts bawling her eyes out

Kagura: (sweatdropping) We're getting offa th' topic…

Hikuya: Maa maa. I've wasted enough computer paper stuff with my random nonsense! You can read that in my story anyway.

Kagura: By the by, she owns nothin', other than her two Hiei plushies and Hiei keychain. And all the otha random anime stuff she's got scattered 'bout her room. Sevey?

Hikuya: YOSH! Onwards my fellows! And this Kagura isn't the wind demoness from Inuyasha, just to clear that up. She be my OWN creation. You'll get the name reference later.

Chapter one: When Worlds Collide

A lightning storm was slowly coming across the lands of Lord Hiei. Hiei sama has many years ago now, successfully killed the new Rekai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi. He has also taken over all of the three worlds. Very few ningens survive his brutal attack; those who did are forced into slavery for their lord. Late at night, they huddle together in their small sheds, praying to a no longer existent god to save them from this horrible, never ending nightmare.

The demon lords of Makai make deals with the rising power, and are allowed to keep their lands as long as they dispersed their armies and pay homage to him. No one dares to disagree with his terms. The tone he has used at the meetings meant that they were non negotiable, and death would follow those fools who dare to decline from his offer. This is a time of darkness, fear, and danger that now existed.

Lord Enma, ruler of Hell, has tried to stop this great evil from falling upon the hapless worlds, but he is now utterly destroyed by the legions upon legions of demons who serve Lord Hiei. Koenma, Enma's son, has been taken prisoner and is still being held in the deepest pits of Spirit World, locked away for all eternity.

As for the Spirit Fox turned human, he has returned to his original being, the great bandit king, Youko Kurama. He has returned to his ways of destruction and is also Lord Hiei's advisor to some extent.

Once a year, Lord Hiei holds a conference of sorts, to bring all of the lords (or ladies) together. Lesser, greater, weaker, stronger, they were all bid to attend. They are allowed to bring as many of their guards, slaves, concubines, mates, servants, or whatever they thought they needed as they wished, as there is plenty of room to accommodate all of them.

It is in the great hall, the opening night of this conference that I lay my scene. The first night, there is a grand ball, where the lords may talk and dance. Violence of any kind is strictly forbidden, and will be dealt with severely. Most of the rulers in all of the lands are there, save the few who could not come, having valid excuses.

Lord Hiei is mingling amongst those in attendance, talking here and there about things he really has no interest in. Many females attempt to flirt with him, to attain his gaze for more than a few seconds, most wanting merely at least a night in his bed. He ignores them all, as none catch his interest.

Suddenly, the serenity of the evening is interrupted by the entrance of one of the missing lords. He struts in, cocky, over confident even, and is shortly followed by a small group of people, numbering no greater than six or seven. He continues his pace to Lord Hiei and bows slightly to him, as a show of respect for his power.

"The wolf tribe of the North sends greetings to Lord Hiei." The wolf prince greeted. Hiei nods in greeting as well.

"Good to see that you could make it, Renjou." Renjou grins, some of the women swooning at the sight. He is indeed a handsome wolf, much like his father, Kouga. He has reddish brown fur and green eyes, a tribute from his mother, Ayame. He stands at 5 feet 11 inches about, and is dressed in the traditional fur clothing of his tribe. He has a strong, well chiseled jaw, and high cheek bones. His eyes are slanted upwards a bit, giving him a darker appearance, although he is extremely kind and enjoys a good joke. Despite his young appearance, he was older than Lord Hiei by a lot, as is his wife, Mina.

At his side stands a female wolf, his wife Mina, who is pretty in her own right. She has long black hair with brown, almond shaped eyes. She is of a shorter stature than her husband, only about 5 feet 5 and half an inch. Her features are rounded and petite, making her look much younger than she really is. She wears black fur, instead of the brown that her husband is wearing currently. She is the daughter of the wolf tribe to the south, married to Renjou to settle a dispute and to bring the lands together.

Behind them stand 2 guards from Renjou's tribe and 3 others. One of the three is a wolf demon named Ginta, who still follows his leader Kouga around everywhere. Kouga is also there, though greatly aged. There are streaks of silver and grey in his tail and hair, and he is not as strong or fast as he used to be. He is still in possession of the three jewel shards in his legs and one arm however.

And standing next to him is the main character of this strange tale. A young woman stands next to her grandfather. She has black hair from her mother and green, slanted eyes from her father. They are also almond shaped, though not as much as her mother's. She is not fully grown according to demon standards, but extremely close. She is wearing mostly brown furs, except for a white fur cape draped over her shoulders, which has been given to her by her grandmother, Ayame, before she passed from the world. She stands taller than her mother, yet shorter than her father, at 5 feet 8 inches. She is a little younger than Lord Hiei, 17 if he is 18. Which he isn't, due to the fact he is a demon, and more than likely well over that age.

The rest of the wolf tribe party bows respectfully, and moves off into the crowd. But the girl moves off by herself, completely avoiding all contact with outsiders, especially her parents. Her grandfather, as well as Lord Hiei, notice this fact. Another thing that Hiei notices is that her parents shoot glances at their daughter, pleading glances. Yet she refuses to look at them. She goes out onto the balcony, where her grandfather also follows. Hiei walks by soon after, and simply happens to "overhear" part of the conversation between the two. And what an interesting conversation it is to hear.

"Grandfather, you know perfectly well why I'm not talkin' to 'em. They keep tryin' to run my life for me, sayin' it's only to make me happy. Whatta they know about what makes me happy? They never listen 'nough to care at all." A small sigh followed that outburst.

"I know you don't like it, but I'm sure you'd get used to it. I know you hate getting bossed around and ruled over, but sometimes you just have to grin and bear it."

"Are you kiddin' me gramps? I'd NEVER get used to bein' married to THAT creepazoid. He is SO rude to everyone below him, and kisses the ass of anyone above him. He's a cruel, arrogant, perverted, no good, dirty, rotten suck up. And those're his GOOD qualities. I absolutely REFUSE to get within a 2 foot radius of him, so help me."

"Look, I didn't want to marry your grandmother, even though I promised. I had forgotten, and didn't think that she'd remember. I hoped that she wouldn't remember, since I had fallen in love with a human, Kagome. But, she went off with Inutrasha, and I realized that it was an unrequited love. I still loved your grandmother, just not as much, and I took her as my wife. See, sometimes things don't always go as we wish they would, but they end up not so bad. So could you please go talk to your poor parents? They really do think that they're doing the right thing, not only for you, but for our tribe." This was followed by a very long silence. Then the woman's voice spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, gramps, I just can't. I could never be with someone like that. It just makes me feel dirty thinking about it. I know I'm th' only child and I need ta carry on th' tribe, but I will not for anythin' marry that awful male. And that is final. Not negotiable. You go tell my parents that." Shortly after, the old wolf demon came out looking somewhat forlorn.

Hiei decides that despite the fact this dispute was rather intriguing, he would probably be invited to some sort of wedding later on and would find out about it then. Having decided this, he goes back into the throng of people once more.

Later on in the evening, he realizes that he has danced with all of the women there, save for the wolf princess, whose name he still does not know. She has never been to one of the conferences before, and he has not even known of her existence, other than the fact he knew the wolf king had had a child about his age.

He swiftly scans the room for any sign of her, and spots her lounging in a corner, sipping a drink. He easily makes his way over to her, as the crowd parts respectfully as he goes by. He finally makes it over to her, and she has yet to acknowledge his presence, which is very odd by his standards, due to the fact that one does not usually ignore the most powerful person in the three worlds, now does one?

Finally, the young wolf looks up at him questioningly.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with, sir?" She asked with the air of someone who has nothing to fear from the person in front of them.

"Yes, you have never attended one of these conferences, have you? I'm afraid that I don't know your name."

(AN/ Okay people, he's acting a little different, but he has to, so he doesn't end up insulting someone, okay? He's being at least a little more polite because of politics, okay? Please don't chew me out for it.)

"Yes, that's easy enough to answer. My name is Kagura. Is that all you wished to speak with me about? For some reason, I doubt that very much." She stated yet again in the same tone. Respectful, yet detached and aloof, somewhat like his own.

Hiei decides he likes this onna somewhat. She does not grovel like most of the people there, yet she knows enough to respect him for his power, if nothing else. She is also somewhat pretty. Not as beautiful as some of the girls, but she holds a certain charm he can not quiet place. Getting his slightly distracted mind back on track, he asks her the question he originally came to ask.

"Yes, there is another thing I came to ask about. I was wondering if you would dance with me." He states it as a command, not really a question. But the answer she gives shakes him slightly.

"I decline."

Those two little words hang over the assembly like ominous lightning clouds. The gathering all turn to where she sits, fear clear in their eyes. Fearing, not only for the girl, but for themselves as well. Who knew what might happen, should Hiei sama lose his temper? He is the only master of the Ensatsu Kokoryuha, the Dragon of the Darkness Flame known to them. He could incinerate them all with one horrific blast of dark energy.

Hiei is angry. Never before has anyone, male or female, dare to so openly disobey one of his commands. His anger rises and rises, his pupils dilating, and the white area turning yellow. His Jagan is wide open and burning the area of the bandanna which keep it hidden. Then, he feels a strange feeling. A slight tug from his evil eye. It is watching her, scanning her, looking her over. And, unfortunately, it makes a strange decision. Choosing to ignore his Jagan for now, he turns his attention back to Kagura. What punishment would he inflict on her, for her daring words?

Hikuya: Well, that's that. More serious than most of my other works, but interesting none the less, right?

Kagura: Who's the mystery man who I don't like?

Hikuya: That's for me to know, and you to find out.

Hiei: Hn.

Kagura: Hm.

Both: (Not looking at each other)

Hikuya: Can't ya just feel the tension? I need a knife…oh well.

Announcer: What will happen to Kagura, when Hiei's wrath is unleashed upon her? Or will her punishment be one of a different caliber than physical pain? And who is Kagura's mystery fiancé, and why does she hate him so, even though she already covered it for the most part? And what was the strange tug that Hiei felt, yet ignored? Find out next time, on _Growing Up is Weird, Falling in Love is Weirder._

Hikuya: Who hired that weirdo? Get him outta here; he's making it sound like a damn soap opera. Anyway, please review and tell me how it is!


End file.
